my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 1
OHA Ch01.png Who's Ready for the First Day of School? Isan woke up, the grey ceiling of his apartment greeting him as it did every day. He sat up, rubbing his eyes to get the dust out. Looking to his left, he saw his family portrait. He sighed as he got out of bed. While drinking coffee every morning could be considered a bad habit, Isan's was even worse. He took out a cigarette and lit it. "Another day another dollar." ---- Isan stopped outside of the Class 2-A homeroom door. He quickly rubbed his eyes, put on a smile, and did his best to think happy thoughts. He opened the door. "Good morning class!" he exclaimed happily. "Good morning Jooryoku-Sensei!" the class replied. Mickey immediately focused on his teacher, knowing that anything he was going to say will be important to learn. He got a pencil in hand hovering over his notebook, ready to write. Isabella yawned quietly as she was still waking up. She didn't sleep much the night before and was nodding off on the bus to school this morning. Leaning back on his chair, Jirou quickly bounced back in place, nearly falling back from his desk after hearing the loud reply. Checking the clock on the wall for the time, he stepped up, looking around the class for anyone absent or running late. Clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention, Jirou stood up from his chair in order to address the rest of the class, "all right people, time to pipe down, we're taking attendance, so pay attention for your name." Tali sat patiently still for the lesson to start, beaming like the sun itself to test the new skills she had trained forth over their recent school break. Living within U.A High's walls and always having a solarium close at hand when she woke up made sure that she was generally always in a spry and eager mood. She raised her hand and expressed a cheerful greeting when her name was called. She looked to her side and saw how her younger brother was on the verge of falling asleep. With an elbow thrust, she knocked down his supporting arm so that his head fell and collided with the desk, startling him awake. Dante mumbled some silent curses at his sister as she giggled at his misery. Agitated and tired was not a good combo for him, but here he was, half dead and generally hating life. While his sister could practically sustain her endless energy on sunlight, he had no such luxury, and as such suffered greatly from his abuse of sleep hours during the summer break which would then have to shift into an ordinary sleep schedule. He raised his arm and grumbled his presence. Griselle stood with pride as her name was called. She was grateful that she had reached her second year as a student at U.A, and she was going to show her teachers and fellow classmates that she was paying attention. Giving back to reaching her current position. Kinzoku busted in just seconds before his name was called. He threw his hand up as he breathed heavily due to running just to get here in time. And just barely at that. The Aussie boy made way for his seat, he looked over to see a few of his classmates giggling at his usual late yet hysterical arrival. Perhaps they were happy to see nothing changed about the lad. Among the students in their own worlds, there was Ava neither excited nor bored. Internally? She was dying to be among classmates that she didn't know so well was making her anxious about socializing though has tried in the days before either by questions or just small talks which end in awkwardness always, She has always looked up at her classmates ever since from the start but even though she wanted to get along with them, she just can't find the right words to say. Eventually, her name was called, surprised by the sudden call her body sprang upwards and she stood in her seat as the whole class looked at her. "I-uh uhm..H-here.." trying to raise her voice in the end though it wasn't so effective. Isan then beckons her to take a seat which she did. Her body dropped to her seat as well as her covering her whole face from embarrassment. Miranda wagged her pencil towards Kinzoku. She mumbled to him about his shortcomings and his inability to arrive on time and went on for some time before she was interrupted by her own name being called. She slightly cringed are the order this register was being called in before replying with a here. Luckily for Kinzoku, this was enough of a distraction to stop her form thinking about his tardniess and rather she thought about her teacher. She instantly ripped a page out of her notebook and worked on a new register, hoping that he would use one that was in order next time to save her ears from this disorder. "Pre-sent" said Zenji, the whole class chuckling at his pronunciation of the word. Joho rolled her eyes, nudging him in the side before saying "here" herself. As Midori's name was called, little effort was given by the green haired girl in the corner of the room to respond. Her face was nestled into her palm with her elbow supporting the weight. Dark eyebags sat under her closed eyes as soft snoring could be heard escaping Midori's lips. Sick of Midori's attitude, Aiko Kowareta rose up from her desk and made her way to Midori, slapping her on the back of the head to wake her up. "She's present sir. I'm here as well." Aiko notified as she returned to her desk. As she sat neatly on her chair, Aiko immediately noticed that Midori had flumped her face onto her desk, mumbling words under her breathe and into the wood of table. "Stupid school... Stupid classes... Stupid Aiko... Making me go to stupid classes... This is stupid." Midori groaned, not excited for the school year ahead of her. Listening to the wildlings that had officially become his new class, Jack didn't say anything as he kept to himself at the front of the classroom. Leaning against the wall on the left side of the chalkboard with his hands folded, the older student wasn't sure if the class had been informed of his transfer or not. Nevertheless, he was hoping that he wasn't about to be forced into doing any introductions but knew he'd have to communicate sooner or later. As the teacher called out his name, Jack sighed and looked up from the floor in front of him before speaking loud enough for Isan to hear him: "Yeah... I'm here." Before returning his gaze down to the floor, he took a quick glance at his side to reassure himself that his bokken was still placed against the wall, which it inevitably was and thus continued to wait for further instructions. The atmosphere of the classroom, the presence of the homeroom teacher and the ceaseless feeling of boredom was all too familiar to Rei, and while he was nowhere near prepared or excited for the onslaught of schoolwork in his foreseeable future, he couldn't help but let out a slight smirk after watching Kinzoku's ordinary display of being late. "Present!" He yelled out in response to his name being announced before withdrawing his phone from an inside blazer pocket, hiding it under desk as he scrolled through his social media feed. Izanagi rocked back slightly in this chair, his hands pressing down his pitch black suit. "Here." He replied with a tired tone. He hadn't woken up yet and was still tired. However he did his best to keep his eyes on the front of the class. Then he smirked a bit and let his quirk take effect, creating an illusion around himself that would let other think he was staring at the front. He closed his eyes for a moment to get a quick nap in. His illusion was real enough that only a highly keen person would figure out it was him, and he figured the teacher wouldn't care as long as he was just napping. Silent as ever, Akira Wareashi raised her left hand when her name was called, enough evidence to confirm her presence. Just another school day, just another hand raise, donning her uniform she had been one of the first to arrive there and thus didn't have to worry sprinting to the room. Akira used to be kind of late, sometimes, when going to school, she couldn't run after all, but, after a year, she got used to it. Akira sat straight, her desk having no chair, as she could just use her wheelchair for a seat. Her expression was blank, mouth thin, eyes paying attention to what their teacher had been saying, pen ready to write down whatever had been most important. Carefully placing his books at his side while opening up his notebook, Ryuji was jotting down personal notes about what he was going to do after class, clumsily playing with his necklace in a distracting manner. Nearly missing his teacher calling him for in class, Ryuji smiled at the sound of his name being called, just as quickly getting up from his seat and turning to face their homeroom teacher. "Present. But professor, why bother with the attendance, after all, I'm the only one that's worth the attention," he responded, turning over to face his peers with a smile before ultimately sitting down on his seat. Midori's head instantly jerked up from the surface of her desk and gazed directly at Ryuji. Her tired, dissatisfied eyes burned with hate and disgust within them as she looked at the egotistical brat of a classmate. Placing both hands on the sides of her desk, Midori clenched out of frustration as she looked to the teacher, "I want to kill him." she said as if it was meant for someone to hear her. "I'm going to kill him." Aiko said seated beside her, already having pointed a finger gun directly at Ryuji's face. The black and red energy was building up at the tip, ready to explode at the very second Aiko wished. "Oh man, first day of class and things are already heating up," hiding behind an open book in class, Saori was having her breakfast in class, eating a packed bento full of steamed vegetables over the commotion in class. Without paying attention at the sound of her name being called, Saori was immediately startled, nearly joking on her food as she turned to face the teacher to lift her hand. "Ugh...present." Coughing quietly in place, she takes a deep drink from her water bottle and turns to face Aiko, giving her a sandwich from her bag, "you'll get plenty of chances later," giving her an "ok" sign from her fingers. Aiko rested her finger gun as the black and red energy dispersed, allowing her to lean back into her chair in relief, a loud sigh escaped her lips before turning to look at Saori. "Thanks Saori, I think I missed breakfast before coming to school. Midori didn't want to go to class today so I spent most of the morning getting her ready..." Aiko explained, taking a bite into Saori's sandwich and chewing delicately in a lady like manner. Her eyes widened with excitement as she looked right back at Saori, "What's in this!? This tastes great!" she asked excitedly after swallow the piece of the food. "Waaaaah" A voice silently called in hunger, Ava whom was having anxiety about going on her first day had forgotten to eat her breakfast before leaving despite her mother's advice over and over. Her tummy silently shook while trying not to get caught at the pair eating their food. Kinzoku, just minutes after recovering his breath, had taken notice of the situation at hand. He already could tell Ryuji was going to be an annoyance to the class if his act wasn't put into check. Regardless, he was going to let it take course. Perhaps another one of his classmates would put the overconfident lad in his place. Kinzoku did however notice Ava's distress call for some food. He'd bought two loafs of bread from a bakery on the way to school. He took one of the loafs out the bag that housed them. Having already placed the remainder of his items down, he walked over to Ava. With a kind and genuine smile on his face, he extended his arm and offered her the bread. "Here ya go, my shout!" Using some of his Aussie Lingo, my shout being used as a substitute for my treat. Miranda watched the chaos around her. Last year wasn't like this, had the holidays made everyone crazy? She shook the thought out of her head before straightening her glasses out. She took one last look at her register before smiling a little. Order and complete, the way she liked things. The sound and rules breaking around her slowly drove her mad as she looked at the Midori near sleep, Ava, Saori and Aiko eating. Every class rule seemed to be broken. Miranda stepped out her seat, looking at the new transfer at the start. "SILENCE!" Miranda shouted at the top of her lungs. She smiled softly before grabbing her register and handing it to Isan. She said nothing but a proud grin was in her face. "Thank you Miranda," said Isan, his voice already tired from having to deal with such a rowdy class so early in the day. He walked over to the seemingly attentive Izanagi, smacking him the back of the head in order to wake up the sleeping student. He gave Jack an intimidating stare, telling him to sit down or else he'd be next. The whole class could feel his presence, likely because of his Quirk, and knew to get in line from that point. "Now then, to conclude today's roll, Katsuro Kairi." The door flew open with a thud as Katsuro zoomed into the class only to stop dead in his tracks for a second. Noticing his teacher's presence he raised up his hand to announce himself and whispered his apologies as he headed for his seat with caution. The silence was enjoyable but what may have caused it was not something he wished to deal with. A vein pulsed on Isan's head, although his smile stayed on his face as Katsuro rushed to his desk. "I hope I don't need to remind all of you to come to class on time. We have far too many tardy students today. It's the first day so I'll give you a pass, but your grade will begin to drop with every unexcused tardy and absence you have. The same can be said for any one of you who falls asleep in class. I'm looking at you Mr. Kiyoshi. Now then, I'm generally a nice guy, but I can be harsh when I need to be. Now then, as our first order of business, we need to assign a class representative." Ava's head plunged back to the teacher at the announcement upon calling the class representative, She once again looked back at the loaf given to her. She looked back at the young man and assurely smiled and nod at him as well as mouthing thank you to him before hiding the loaf in her bag for later, She quickly grabbed her notebook writting in the small pages were the name of Kinzoku and below it is a word Kind after this she hurriedly hid the notebook. Thinking of the next class representative wasn't hard at all as she already knew who to choose among her peers as she herself isn't that fitted for the role. She turned her head glancing at Miranda knowing that she's the one to do the job. Out of all of the students, Katsuro felt that Tali and Griselle were the most fitting for people meant to represent the class. The latter student would bring a lot of order if given the position and the former was "friendly" enough to bridge interactions. Despite this, any one could possibly receive and handle the role well if they pulled up their socks, Ryuji included, so he would leave the decision up to his classmates and withold his vote. After all, no one would believe he would choose the career of a hero if they knew his past self so he had no right to judge others by what they displayed in the present. Extending the palm of his hand out, Ryuji balled his fist on top of it, looking at the teacher, "Excellent idea, as expected from our homeroom teacher." At that same moment, Ryuji got up and stepped up to to the front of the class, jotting down everyone's names on the board in order to keep record of the votes, instinctively placing his name at the very top. Running his hand through his hair, he turned to face the class, "I encourage all to participate, I'm by the end we'll have an upstanding rep. After all, even to our more unqualified alumni should be taken in consideration." Ryuji placed his vote right beside his name, "You all have my full support," giving them a wave as he returned to his seat. Jack hadn't moved from his spot at the side of the room but kept his eyes locked on his teacher. While his glasses and stern demeanour might have been making a good job at hiding his reaction to Isan's authorizing gaze, the young man couldn't help sigh as he started scratching the back of his head. "All I did was waiting for everyone to get here, just so I wouldn't end up taking their seat." He said to himself in a low tone, finally starting to make a move before stopping promptly with Isan's announcement and Ryuiji's advancements. Jack neither interrupted nor stood in the blue-haired man's way, but a smile did form on his face as his new classmate left. Seeing as he was already at the board, Jack proceeded to give his vote to Ryuji and started making his way to his seat without saying anything to the rest of the class. There is no way he'll actually win this, but if he did, it'd be quite the spectacle. He thought to himself before finally sitting and immediately placing his hands behind his head and leaned back against his chair. Aiko had just finished her sandwich as Jack returned to his seat, noticing the board of student names and the two strokes next to Ryuji's. "Um sir? What's this? Aren't we doing an anonymous voting system? It might be disheartening for a few people to see that they aren't getting votes. I'd much rather keep my vote undisclosed from the class." Aiko politely asked, striking her arm into the air. She had already picked Grisella as her vote for class representative, but at this point anyone was better than Ryuji. Aiko mentally crossed her fingers in hopes that Ryuji wouldn't win, fearing that either Midori or her might stick to their promises. "Well," began Isan, "you didn't give me the chance to finish before someone just decided to insert themselves into the situation." He looked at Ryuji upon saying that. He picked up the eraser and erased the names on the chalkboard and handed stacks of paper to all the row in the class. "We're going by an anonymous voting system. You're not allowed to vote for yourself. Anyone who votes for themselves will have their vote discounted, and believe me when I say I'll know if you do. Everyone needs to vote as well, so don't attempt to sit out either. If you don't vote we'll wait until you do. Remember, this is a very important part of classroom procedure. Whoever has the most votes will be our class rep. Second most will be VP. If there's a tie for either of the positions, we'll have a tiebreaker afterwards. Now then, I'll give you all five minutes before I collect your votes." Zenji sat still for a moment, scratching his head as he thought of who to vote for. "Any ideas?" asked Joho in a whispering tone. "Well I know not Ryuji," answered Zenji, the two chuckling. "Miranda seems nice and all, but she seems a little too strict. Katsuro and Kinzoku were both late and we can't have our class rep being late. Izanagi, Jack, and Midori just seem overall unenthused by what we're doing." "So you've successfully ruled out 7 people. You know, you could always vote for me." "Yeah, but we've been friends for years, I don't want to vote for you because I'd be biased towards you." "Harsh," pouted Joho. "Well, I don't know most of the class as well, but I know someone who would make a good leader." She casted her vote for Zenji. "Got it," said Zenji, casting his vote for Joho. "Guess you were the best fit," he thought. His arms suddenly stretching up- and outwards, Jack was slightly annoyed by the fact that the teacher couldn't have said this before casting his vote. Now he was facing the issue of having to figure out how to vote with this piece of paper. Isan had removed the names from the board and Jack didn't know or remembered any of them, but he didn't really wanna draw too much attention to himself and decided to be silent about it. Looking around the room a couple of times in an effort to perhaps figure out their names, Jack quickly gave up and wrote down "Seat No. 1" and hoped that it would suffice. Better than nothing I guess... Unknowingly having voted for Jirou as Class President. Having already scrawled Grisella's name on a spare shred of paper, Aiko leaned towards Midori who was looking intensely at the piece of paper she grabbed out earlier. Aiko could see that Midori was either having trouble deciding who to vote for, or was thinking of other things than the situation around them. "Psst. Midori, who you going to vote for?" Aiko whispered softly, keeping the conversation between themselves. Midori looked at Aiko for a brief second, turning her head back to the piece of paper and reaching for a pencil in her pocket. "I don't know. I don't care. Pick a number between one and nineteen." Midori asked, putting Aiko on the spot to wonder what her friend was doing. "Um. Uh, eleven." Aiko answered quickly, pressured by the non existent time limit she had mentally made for herself. Watching Midori write a name into the piece of paper, she folded it up nice and neat and clenched it in her hand. Midori winked at Aiko, "Jirou. If you picked twelve it would have been Ava. If you picked ten it would have been... Ryuji." Midori explained, sticking her tongue out in disgust as soon as she said Ryuji's name. Both girls giggled with each other before turning their attention back to the front of the class, awaiting for the teacher and the rest of the class to carry on. Almost giving it no thought to her surrounds, Akira had already figured out the best candidates, in her opinion, for the President of Class. They had not exactly been the best of friends, but, then again, Akira had not been the best of friends with anyone in class, but, still, she would openly recognize that person's efforts. "Griselle Hideaki-san," She wrote the seat number three and name down, a smile bearing into her face. "Uuuuh...1...2...crap," stressing out on who to choose, Jirou had been banking on choosing the names on the board before they were erased by the teacher, since he was still getting used to their new numbers and seating order. Without having knowing anyone in class or what they were like, Jirou was going to base his vote on the first impressions he had on everyone. Obviously, Ryuji was out of the equation, more on the premise that he annoyed him and was too full of himself to run the class properly. On the other hand, in his perspective, Aiko was the logical choice to make due to how professionally she managed to handle their fellow classmate's action, showcasing a concise thoughtfulness for others. A-I-K-O-'', he jotted down on a piece of paper, folding it multiple times to keep the name hidden. Playing around with her pencil, Saori was keeping herself occupied by drawing random pictures in her notebook, mostly to keep herself entertained through the class' first period. By the time the teacher had announced to elect a class rep, she had no idea as to who to choose, being too distracted with all the commotion to pay attention. With the only other person she had any sort of interactions with being Aiko, Saori thought she was pretty cool the way she talked, but most of all, she complimented her on her sandwich. ''Someone like that can't be so bad, she thought, sloppily scribbling her name down on a piece of paper with a colored pencil before neatly placing it in her desk. A soft smile was on Miranda's lips as she wiggled her feet a little. "Who to pick, who to pick..." she muttered under her breath before looking at her friends. She realised they had started to go in their own converstations and felt a bit lonely, despite this she ripped out a piece of paper and wrote Akira-chan in clean cursive writing. Akira was shy but she knew that she meant well, it would be nice if she got some confidence too. If she doesn't get anything then it wouldn't bother Miranda too much, she would be happy if it helps her somehow. Miranda looked at it once more before folding it up. She placed it gently at the side of her table before looking towards Katsuro. She did a small wave towards them. Having sat back down and glared at the blank paper, Kinzoku was going through the list of classmates. Slowly but surely singling them out, he'd came to the pair of Griselle and Miranda. A single sweat drop came down his forehead as he glared up at the board for a bit. He knew both of the ladies to a degree. Hate to admit it, but Griselle is a good match for this He thought to himself, looking over at the confident young lady a few seats away. He whipped out his pin before once more having an internal conversation with himself But I won't give her that satisfactions!. Voting with a slight bias while also believing Miranda would make an excellent class rep, despite having the same qualities he didn't like in Griselle, he made no hesitation to cast his final stand. The name Miranda rested oh so nicely on the paper. Once handed the paper, Griselle had no trouble casting her vote. She was convinced Miranda would claim the position seeing as Miranda has showed the most interest in the well-being of the class. Although Griselle knew she and Miranda were on par with their overall reliability as a class rep. Being honest and wanting to see Miranda succeed, Griselle had no problem writing out Miranda on the paper. Choosing Cursive as the font instead of the casual font most people used. Isan took back all the papers. He quickly went through them, writing a student's name on the board when he received a piece of paper with their name on it. He stopped working for but a second when he read Jack's paper before putting a mark next to Jirou's next. It didn't take long for the results to be tallied: Miranda Amastacia: 7 Aiko Kowareta: 5 Jirou Tezuka: 2 Griselle Hideaki: 2 Zenji Kaisei: 1 Joho Gijutsu: 1 Akira Wareashi: 1 Tali Shimamura: 1 "So it appears that Miranda will be our class rep and Aiko will be our VP. Congratulations you two." Miranda stood up form her chair and smiled softly. She was happy for her class to vote her but she didn't want to seem smug. It was too late really, se did have that glint in her eye. She walked up to the front of the classroom before giving her best wink and smile. "I hope I can do well as your Class Representative and I am sure Aiko will be a great help too!" She welcomed her Vice with open arms but she realised quite quickly that she had never really to Aiko before. She continued to smile, pretending to know exactly what to expect. Aiko simply smiled back at Miranda, a sense of relief washed over her as she leaned back in her seat, "At least it wasn't Ryuji". Midori looked to her friend and smiled, Aiko knew that she was thinking the same thing. Griselle had a bit of envy brush over, yet she didn't let it stop her. One set back, but she was still going to be #1. She stood and walked over to the pair, displaying a smile as she approached. "Congratulations you two! If anyone was going to be Class Rep and the VP, I'm glad it's you two!" She refused to put a damper on anyone's day because she lost one simple thing. Kinzoku shouted from his seat as he seemingly gazed forward with tired eyes. Despite his show of disinterest, he was happy for the duo. More so happy Griselle didn't end up in any of the positions. "Hey! Nice work there mates! Do us proud." He gave a brief thumbs up as he placed his hand back on his head. He could only look over at Rei, wondering whom his close friend had voted for. The results displayed out made Akira blink rapidly, her mouth hanging slightly open at the sight. But, not at the sight of who won, and yes at the fact that she had received a vote. A single vote, not zero, not nothing, but, something- How dare she, Akira shook her head twice, hands gripping her skirt as she bit her lip. She should not be focusing on herself... again. This was a win for her classmates, and she was very much happy for them. Akira... Akira was just distracted by receiving a vote. She spoke her first words that day, beaming at her classmates, "Congratulations, you two," Akira bought her palms together, tilting her head slightly. Still, she could not help herself, but redirect that smile at the lone vote to her. Looking around, Akira pondered just who had written her name, and held herself in, or, otherwise, she would openly ask the class, or even, thank them in general. But, that would be rude... and weird, yeah, it would. Whilst many of his new classmates were celebrating, Jack felt somewhat left in the dark as he didn't know if the one he had voted for had won or not. But as his eyes moved across the room and witnessing the reactions gained from the election, the young man grew certain that this was perhaps for the best. But as his head turned and swirled from side to side whilst looking at his classmates, he couldn't help but find himself stopping as he noticed Akira looking around as well. He became lost in thought and before he knew it, he might have been starring a little too long before realising it and turning his gaze back to the front of the class. He was hoping that the woman hadn't noticed it and tried to forget about it as the class seemingly moved on. When she had asked herself if she should ask the class or not, Akira had taken a look around the classroom... and that was when her eyes met with Jack's blue ones, though, they were a shade of purple due to his glasses. Blink, he had been looking straight ahead, prompting Akira's head to whip back to the front. "Had he been staring at me..." Akira palmed her face with her left hand, leaning her elbow on the desk as her pupils darted around. Had he voted for her? Yes, that was it, that was the sole reason someone would be staring at her... wait, "Why... would he vote on me?" Jack had always been aloof, in her vision, that is. Maybe it was because of his failed grade, but, Akira never judged him for that. She didn't want to. She was quiet, yes, but, that did not mean that she didn't pay attention to her surrounds, and that was one of the reasons why he had her attention... he seemed to be just the same. Akira would talk to him later, maybe he was looking at her because of something else, maybe he needed someone to talk to? Unbeknown to the two students, Midori had caught sight of the interaction between Jack and Akira. Having just caught sight of the two's eyes catching each-other in the corner of her own, Midori couldn't help but hold in a giggle in the form of a cough. Aiko concerned for her friend looked to Midori with an expression of consideration, "Um Midori, you alright?" Aiko kindly asked, leaning forward to see Midori's face. Midori's cold, bland expression remained the same as she kept both Akira and Jack in her view; "I ship it." she muttered under her breathe. Witnessing the interaction between the two students, Ava was trying so hard not to squeal her small dear life out of reality. She silently grabbed the loaf of bread from her bag and hid down the desk which she started to munch on. Observing everyone scurrying around the class in congratulations, carefully observing everyone from a distance. Stretching his hands up, he turned over to walk up to the newly appointed reps, not before pressing his hand on Jack's shoulder shortly after passing him by, staring at directly into his eyes before turning to face the direction he was staring, whispering as he passed him by "nice view...". Wanting to congratulate the pair, he scurried up to meet them in person, quickly shaking both their hands in a gracious manner, "congratulations you two, I couldn't be happier," quickly gauging her up now that he had a chance to meet her up close. As Jack was about to settle back down to his previous position, starting to lift his hands to reach them behind his head. The sudden pat on his shoulder by Ryuji came unexpectedly as he lowered his hands and turned his head a quick motion. Looking at the blue haired man from the corner of his eye as he listened to him and following his motion, Jack was left visibly confused at first whilst Ryuji moved along. Looking over at the man and then back towards Akira, his gaze promptly stopping yet again as he tried to figure out the meaning of it. After several moments of clueless pondering, Jack turned his gaze forward once more and gave it another try. It finally dawned on him what they might have interpreted and sunk his head down into the bench. Swearing beneath his breath, Jack placed his hands on the back of his head and moved back up. He was just going to believe that it was all inside Ryuji's head and that there was nothing else to it... Or so he hoped. Zenji’s smile faultered as he clapped for Midori and Aiko. “I guess one vote’s better than nothing,” he said solemnly. From behind him, Joho leaned forward and gave her friend a pat on the head. “There, there,” she said. Zenji made a purring sound from the contact before chuckling. He’d make sure to give her a hug when they next got up. “Alright everyone!” shouted Isan, “With that taken care of, it’s time to move on. We have a full day today.” A large smile stretched across his face. “Everyone get on your PE clothes. It’s time to test your progress.”